ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Playmobil Ghostbusters Toy Line
Playmobil Ghostbusters Toy Line is a series of toy sets by Playmobil released starting in May 2017. Note Playmobil and Funko had teamed up to release six inch Peter and Ray vinyl figures in early 2017, also. List of Toys Funko X Playmobil Collectible Figures (related to Ghostbusters) *(Item No 13) Dr. Peter Venkman *(Item No 14) Dr. Raymond Stantz Ghostbusters (May 2017) *(Item No 9219) Firehouse set, including: Firehouse, Janine (Receptionist), Ray Stantz, Vinz Clortho possessing Louis, Egon (Lab coat) *(Item No 9220) Ecto-1 set, including: Ecto-1, Winston, Janine (in GB Jumpsuit) *(Item No 9221) Stay Puft Marshmallow Man set, including: Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, Ray *(Item No 9222) Slimer with Hot Dog Stand set, including: Hot Dog Stand, Slimer, Hot Dog Vender *(Item No 9223) Venkman and Terror Dogs set, including: Peter, (2) Terror Dogs, Zuul possessing Dana *(Item No 9224) Spengler and Ghost set, including: Egon, Ghost Trap with ghost, ghost Ghostbusters II (February 2018) *(Item No 9346) Ghostbuster Egon Spengler *(Item No 9347) Ghostbuster Peter Venkman *(Item No 9348) Ghostbuster Raymond Stantz *(Item No 9349) Ghostbuster Winston Zeddemore The Real Ghostbusters (April 13, 2018) *(Item No 9385) Venkman with Helicopter *(Item No 9386) Spengler with Cage Car *(Item No 9387) Zeddemore with Aqua Scooter *(Item No 9388) Stantz with Skybike (Item No 70170) Ecto-1A set, including: Ecto-1A, four Ghostbusters (May 2019) Ghostbusters Collectible Figures (15 cm / 6 inches) (May 2019) *(Item No 70171) Ghostbusters Collector's Edition W. Zeddemore *(Item No 70172) Ghostbusters Collector's Edition P. Venkman *(Item No 70173) Ghostbusters Collector's Edition E. Spengler *(Item No 70174) Ghostbusters Collector's Edition R. Stantz (Item No 70175) Ghostbusters Collector's Set Ghostbusters, including: four Ghostbusters (May 2019) Development *June 21, 2016; it was announced by Playmobil that they would introduce a line of Playmobil Ghostbusters toy sets based on the original Ghostbusters brand. The announcement was accompanied by the "Who You Gonna Call" video posted on Playmobil's Youtube hub.Playmobil: Press Release "PARANORMAL PLAY FUN: PLAYMOBIL TO LAUNCH GHOSTBUSTERS TOY LINE" *October 26, 2016; Promo Video "Trick Or Treat" was posted on Playmobil's Youtube hub.Playmobil on Youtube: "Trick or treat! | #GHOSTBUSTERS #PLAYMOWEEN #BOO" *December 6, 2016; Promo Video "Happy Holidays!" was posted on Playmobil's Youtube hub.Playmobil on Youtube: "Happy Holidays! | #PLAYMOBIL #GHOSTBUSTERS #Xmas" *January 10, 2017; Nurdist.com did a article noting that Playmobil and Funko would be making the 6″ collectible figures available sometime in January.nerdist.com: "PLAYMOBIL JOINS FUNKO WITH GHOSTBUSTERS, BACK TO THE FUTURE, DOCTOR WHO" *February 1 2017; Playmobil started pages in their shop for the six sets offered in the launch. Promo Video "They are back!" was posted on Playmobil's Youtube hub.Playmobil on Youtube: "They are back! | #PLAYMOBIL #GHOSTBUSTERS #May17" *February 16 2017; Playmobil started the Ghostbusters (play) scroll down website hub. *May 12, 2017; Playmobil announce the street date for the first six sets. (Street Date: May 12, 2017)Playmobil: Press Release "'We got one!' – The PLAYMOBIL® Ghostbusters™ are on the hunt for ghosts" *September 13, 2017; Promo Video "Playmobil® Ghostbusters™ Firehouse" was posted on Playmobil's Youtube hub.Playmobil on Youtube: "Playmobil® Ghostbusters™ Firehouse" *January 26, 2018; Promo Video "Playogram 3D Ghostbusters II" was posted on Playmobil's Youtube hub.Playmobil on Youtube: "PLAYMOBIL PLAYMOGRAM 3D GHOSTBUSTERS II" Promotions Website Video Advertising Note that "-Basic-" means it was not aimed at any language or country. *"Who You Gonna Call" -Basic- June 21, 2016 *"Trick Or Treat" -Basic- October 26, 2016 *"Happy Holidays!" -Basic- December 6, 2016 *"They are back!" -English- February 1, 2017 **"Ils sont de retour !" -French- February 1, 2017 **"Sie sind zurück!" -German- February 1, 2017 *"Who you gonna call?" (Long) -German- May 15, 2017 **"Who you gonna call?" (Short) -German- May 15, 2017 *"Playmobil presents the Ghostbusters" **Short Releases (15 seconds): ***"Playmobil Ghostbusters (Deutsch)" -German- May 18, 2017 ***"PLAYMOBIL presents the Ghostbusters (Sweden)" -For Sweden- October 12, 2016 ***"PLAYMOBIL presents the Ghostbusters (Norway)" -For Norway- October 12, 2016 ***"PLAYMOBIL presents the Ghostbusters (Denmark)" -For Denmark- October 12, 2016 ***"Ghostbusters™ PLAYMOBIL to the rescue!" -For Canada- November 20, 2017 **Long Releases (19/20 seconds): ***"PLAYMOBIL Ghostbusters™" -For Spain- August 16, 2017 ***"PLAYMOBIL Ghostbusters™" -Portuguese- September 26, 2017 ***"PLAYMOBIL presenteert de Ghostbusters (België)" -Dutch- October 4, 2016 ***"PLAYMOBIL présente les Ghostbusters (Belgique)" -For Belgium- October 10, 2016 ***"PLAYMOBIL presenteert de Ghostbusters (Nederland)" -For Netherlands- October 10, 2016 ***"PLAYMOBIL Ghostbusters" -For UK- October 19, 2016 ***"PLAYMOBIL – GHOSTBUSTERS (France)" -For France- January 17, 2018 *"Playmobil® Ghostbusters™ Ecto-1" -For UK- September 13, 2017 *"Playmobil® Ghostbusters™ Firehouse" -For UK- September 13, 2017 *"Playogram 3D Ghostbusters II" -English- January 26, 2018 Trivia *On page 25 of Ghostbusters Annual 2018, the box Egon Spengler digs through references Playmobil. External Links *Playmobil Official Ghostbusters Website *Playmobil Official Website *Playmobil Official Youtube *Playmobil Official Facebook References Gallery Promo Images DealerPageGhostbustersPlaymobilByFunkoSc01edit.png|Funko X Playmobil Collectible Figures from Dealer book Playmobil2017CatalogGhostbustersSeries1FullTwoPages.png|Series 1 as seen in Playmobil's 2017 Catalog Playmobil2018CatalogGhostbustersSeries1FullTwoPages.png|Series 1 as seen in Playmobil's 2018 Catalog Playmobil2018CatalogGhostbustersSeries2HalfPage.png|Series 2 as seen in Playmobil's 2018 Catalog Playmobil2018CatalogGhostbustersSeries3FullPage.png|Series 3 as seen in Playmobil's 2018 Catalog PromoImageFirehouseJanineLouisEgonPlaymobil.jpg|Ghostbusters Firehouse Set PromoImageEcto1WinstonJaninePlaymobil.jpg|Ghostbusters Ecto-1 Set PromoImageStayPuftRayPlaymobil.jpg|Ghostbusters Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Set PromoImageHotDogStandSlimerPlaymobil.jpg|Ghostbusters Slimer with Hot Dog Stand Set PromoImagePeterTerrorDogsDanaPlaymobil.jpg|Ghostbusters Venkman and Terror Dogs Set PromoImageEgonPlaymobil.jpg|Ghostbusters Spengler with Ghost Set PromoArtGB2Egon9346ByPlaymobilSc01.jpg|Ghostbusters II Spengler Set PromoArtGB2Egon9346ByPlaymobilSc02.jpg| PromoArtGB2Peter9347ByPlaymobilSc01.jpg|Ghostbusters II Venkman Set PromoArtGB2Peter9347ByPlaymobilSc02.jpg| PromoArtGB2Ray9348ByPlaymobilSc01.jpg|Ghostbusters II Stantz Set PromoArtGB2Ray9348ByPlaymobilSc02.jpg| PromoArtGB2Winston9349ByPlaymobilSc01.jpg|Ghostbusters II Zeddemore Set PromoArtGB2Winston9349ByPlaymobilSc02.jpg| PromoArtGB2Egon9346ByPlaymobilSc03.jpg|Instruction on the Playmogram for Ghostbusters II sets PromoArtRGBPeter9385ByPlaymobilSc01.jpg|The Real Ghostbusters Venkman Set PromoArtRGBEgon9386ByPlaymobilSc01.jpg|The Real Ghostbusters Spengler Set PromoArtRGBWinston9387ByPlaymobilSc01.jpg|The Real Ghostbusters Zeddemore Set PromoArtRGBRay9388ByPlaymobilSc01.jpg|The Real Ghostbusters Stantz Set Website Promo Videos "Who You Gonna Call" Screen Caps PlaymobilPromoVideoWhoYouGonnaCallSc01.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoWhoYouGonnaCallSc02.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoWhoYouGonnaCallSc03.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoWhoYouGonnaCallSc04.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoWhoYouGonnaCallSc05.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoWhoYouGonnaCallSc06.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoWhoYouGonnaCallSc07.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoWhoYouGonnaCallSc08.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoWhoYouGonnaCallSc09.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoWhoYouGonnaCallSc10.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoWhoYouGonnaCallSc11.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoWhoYouGonnaCallSc12.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoWhoYouGonnaCallSc13.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoWhoYouGonnaCallSc14.png| "Trick Or Treat" Screen Caps PlaymobilPromoVideoTrickOrTreatSc01.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTrickOrTreatSc02.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTrickOrTreatSc03.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTrickOrTreatSc04.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTrickOrTreatSc05.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTrickOrTreatSc06.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTrickOrTreatSc07.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTrickOrTreatSc08.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTrickOrTreatSc09.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTrickOrTreatSc10.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTrickOrTreatSc11.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTrickOrTreatSc12.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTrickOrTreatSc13.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTrickOrTreatSc14.png| "Happy Holidays!" Screen Caps PlaymobilPromoVideoHappyHolidaysSc01.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoHappyHolidaysSc02.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoHappyHolidaysSc03.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoHappyHolidaysSc04.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoHappyHolidaysSc05.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoHappyHolidaysSc06.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoHappyHolidaysSc07.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoHappyHolidaysSc08.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoHappyHolidaysSc09.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoHappyHolidaysSc10.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoHappyHolidaysSc11.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoHappyHolidaysSc12.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoHappyHolidaysSc13.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoHappyHolidaysSc14.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoHappyHolidaysSc15.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoHappyHolidaysSc16.png| "They are back!" Screen Caps PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc01.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc02.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc03.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc04.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc05.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc06.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc07.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc08.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc09.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc10.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc11.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc12.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc13.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc14.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc15.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc16.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc17.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc18.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc19.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc20.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc21.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc22.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc23.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc24.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc25.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc26.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc27.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc28.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc29.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc30.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc31.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc32.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc33.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc34.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc35.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoTheyAreBackSc36.png| "Who you gonna call?" (Long) German Exclusive Screen Caps PlaymobilPromoVideoWhoYouGonnaCallGermanExclusiveLongSc01.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoWhoYouGonnaCallGermanExclusiveLongSc02.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoWhoYouGonnaCallGermanExclusiveLongSc03.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoWhoYouGonnaCallGermanExclusiveLongSc04.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoWhoYouGonnaCallGermanExclusiveLongSc05.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoWhoYouGonnaCallGermanExclusiveLongSc06.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoWhoYouGonnaCallGermanExclusiveLongSc07.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoWhoYouGonnaCallGermanExclusiveLongSc08.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoWhoYouGonnaCallGermanExclusiveLongSc09.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoWhoYouGonnaCallGermanExclusiveLongSc10.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoWhoYouGonnaCallGermanExclusiveLongSc11.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoWhoYouGonnaCallGermanExclusiveLongSc12.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoWhoYouGonnaCallGermanExclusiveLongSc13.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoWhoYouGonnaCallGermanExclusiveLongSc14.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoWhoYouGonnaCallGermanExclusiveLongSc15.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoWhoYouGonnaCallGermanExclusiveLongSc16.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoWhoYouGonnaCallGermanExclusiveLongSc17.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoWhoYouGonnaCallGermanExclusiveLongSc18.png| "Playmobil presents the Ghostbusters" Screen Caps PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilPresentsTheGhostbustersSc01.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilPresentsTheGhostbustersSc02.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilPresentsTheGhostbustersSc03.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilPresentsTheGhostbustersSc04.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilPresentsTheGhostbustersSc05.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilPresentsTheGhostbustersSc06.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilPresentsTheGhostbustersSc07.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilPresentsTheGhostbustersSc08.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilPresentsTheGhostbustersSc09.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilPresentsTheGhostbustersSc10.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilPresentsTheGhostbustersSc11.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilPresentsTheGhostbustersSc12.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilPresentsTheGhostbustersSc13.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilPresentsTheGhostbustersSc14.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilPresentsTheGhostbustersGermanEndClip.png|End Clip for German version PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilPresentsTheGhostbustersSwedenNorwayEndClip.png|End Clip for Sweden and Norway versions PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilPresentsTheGhostbustersDenmarkEndClip.png|End Clip for Denmark version PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilPresentsTheGhostbustersCanadaEndClip.png|End Clip for Canada version PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilPresentsTheGhostbustersSpainEndClip.png|End Clip for Spain version PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilPresentsTheGhostbustersPortugueseEndClip.png|End Clip for Portuguese version PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilPresentsTheGhostbustersDutchNetherlandsEndClip.png|End Clip for Dutch and Netherlands versions PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilPresentsTheGhostbustersBelgiumEndClip.png|End Clip for Belgium version PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilPresentsTheGhostbustersUKEndClip.png|End Clip for UK version PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilPresentsTheGhostbustersFranceEndClip.png|End Clip for France version "Playmobil Ghostbusters Ecto-1" UK Exclusive Screen Caps PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersEcto1UKExclusiveSc01.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersEcto1UKExclusiveSc02.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersEcto1UKExclusiveSc03.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersEcto1UKExclusiveSc04.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersEcto1UKExclusiveSc05.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersEcto1UKExclusiveSc06.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersEcto1UKExclusiveSc07.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersEcto1UKExclusiveSc08.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersEcto1UKExclusiveSc09.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersEcto1UKExclusiveSc10.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersEcto1UKExclusiveSc11.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersEcto1UKExclusiveSc12.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersEcto1UKExclusiveSc13.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersEcto1UKExclusiveSc14.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersEcto1UKExclusiveSc15.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersEcto1UKExclusiveSc16.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersEcto1UKExclusiveSc17.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersEcto1UKExclusiveSc18.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersEcto1UKExclusiveSc19.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersEcto1UKExclusiveSc20.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersEcto1UKExclusiveSc21.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersEcto1UKExclusiveSc22.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersEcto1UKExclusiveSc23.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersEcto1UKExclusiveSc24.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersEcto1UKExclusiveSc25.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersEcto1UKExclusiveSc26.png| "Playmobil Ghostbusters Firehouse" UK Exclusive Screen Caps PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersFirehouseUKExclusiveSc01.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersFirehouseUKExclusiveSc02.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersFirehouseUKExclusiveSc03.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersFirehouseUKExclusiveSc04.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersFirehouseUKExclusiveSc05.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersFirehouseUKExclusiveSc06.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersFirehouseUKExclusiveSc07.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersFirehouseUKExclusiveSc08.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersFirehouseUKExclusiveSc09.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersFirehouseUKExclusiveSc10.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersFirehouseUKExclusiveSc11.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersFirehouseUKExclusiveSc12.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersFirehouseUKExclusiveSc13.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersFirehouseUKExclusiveSc14.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersFirehouseUKExclusiveSc15.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersFirehouseUKExclusiveSc16.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersFirehouseUKExclusiveSc17.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersFirehouseUKExclusiveSc18.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersFirehouseUKExclusiveSc19.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersFirehouseUKExclusiveSc20.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersFirehouseUKExclusiveSc21.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersFirehouseUKExclusiveSc22.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersFirehouseUKExclusiveSc23.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersFirehouseUKExclusiveSc24.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersFirehouseUKExclusiveSc25.png| PlaymobilPromoVideoPlaymobilGhostbustersFirehouseUKExclusiveSc26.png| "Playmogram 3D Ghostbusters II" Trailer Screen Caps PlaymobilPromoPlayogram3DGhostbustersIISc01.png| PlaymobilPromoPlayogram3DGhostbustersIISc02.png| PlaymobilPromoPlayogram3DGhostbustersIISc03.png| PlaymobilPromoPlayogram3DGhostbustersIISc04.png| PlaymobilPromoPlayogram3DGhostbustersIISc05.png| PlaymobilPromoPlayogram3DGhostbustersIISc06.png| PlaymobilPromoPlayogram3DGhostbustersIISc07.png| PlaymobilPromoPlayogram3DGhostbustersIISc08.png| PlaymobilPromoPlayogram3DGhostbustersIISc09.png| PlaymobilPromoPlayogram3DGhostbustersIISc10.png| PlaymobilPromoPlayogram3DGhostbustersIISc11.png| PlaymobilPromoPlayogram3DGhostbustersIISc12.png| PlaymobilPromoPlayogram3DGhostbustersIISc13.png| PlaymobilPromoPlayogram3DGhostbustersIISc14.png| PlaymobilPromoPlayogram3DGhostbustersIISc15.png| PlaymobilPromoPlayogram3DGhostbustersIISc16.png| PlaymobilPromoPlayogram3DGhostbustersIISc17.png| Playmogram 3D Mobile App Screenshots The app is for use with the Ghostbusters II series of figures, as well as with an unrelated "princess" series of figures. v1.0 of the app was released on February 21, 2018 with four ghosts. v2.0 of the app was released on January 28, 2019, and added two new ghosts in honor of the Ghostbusters 35th anniversary. They have the 35th anniversary logo in the upper right corner of their box on the ghost selection screen, where they are listed first. PlaymobilPlaymogram3DAppScreen01.jpg|v1.0 PlaymobilPlaymogram3DAppScreen02.jpg|v1.0 PlaymobilPlaymogram3DAppScreen03.jpg|v1.0 PlaymobilPlaymogram3DAppScreen04.jpg|v1.0 PlaymobilPlaymogram3DAppScreen05.jpg|v1.0 PlaymobilPlaymogram3DAppScreen06.jpg|v1.0 PlaymobilPlaymogram3DAppScreen07.jpg|v1.0 PlaymobilPlaymogram3DAppScreen08.jpg|v1.0 PlaymobilPlaymogram3DAppScreen09.jpg|v1.0 PlaymobilPlaymogram3DAppScreen10.jpg|v1.0 PlaymobilPlaymogram3DAppScreen11.jpg|v1.0 PlaymobilPlaymogram3DAppScreen12.jpg|v1.0 PlaymobilPlaymogram3DAppScreen13.jpg|v1.0 PlaymobilPlaymogram3DAppScreen14.jpg|v1.0 PlaymobilPlaymogram3DAppScreen15.jpg|v1.0 PlaymobilPlaymogram3DAppScreen16.jpg|v1.0 PlaymobilPlaymogram3DAppScreen17.jpg|v1.0 PlaymobilPlaymogram3DAppScreen18.jpg|v1.0 PlaymobilPlaymogram3DAppScreenV2img01.jpg|v2.0 PlaymobilPlaymogram3DAppScreenV2img02.jpg|v2.0 PlaymobilPlaymogram3DAppScreenV2img03.jpg|v2.0 PlaymobilPlaymogram3DAppScreenV2img04.jpg|v2.0 PlaymobilPlaymogram3DAppScreenV2img05.jpg|v2.0 PlaymobilPlaymogram3DAppScreenV2img06.jpg|v2.0 PlaymobilPlaymogram3DAppScreenV2img07.jpg|v2.0 PlaymobilPlaymogram3DAppScreenV2img08.jpg|v2.0 PlaymobilPlaymogram3DAppScreenV2img09.jpg|v2.0 PlaymobilPlaymogram3DAppScreenV2img10.jpg|v2.0 PlaymobilPlaymogram3DAppScreenV2img11.jpg|v2.0 Comics EgonSpenglerIDW42.jpg|Non-canon reference seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 Category:Merchandise Toy Lines Category:GB:2016 Classic Merchandise Category:GB 35th Merchandise